Burning Hell
by Orihara Shizu-chan
Summary: Quand deux meurtriers récidivistes se retrouvent sur une île déserte, ça peut donner ça. Adaptation du manga du même nom avec les persos de Bleach
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Cette fic est une adaptation d'un manhwa de Youn In-Wan et Yang Kyung-Il, que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Pour vous le faire découvrir, j'ai décidé d'utiliser les persos de Bleach. Si l'histoire vous plait, je vous conseil de lire l'œuvre originale.

Waarning : Certaines scènes peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes (gore et langage fleuri ^^); sous-entendus de yaoi pour ceux qui cherchent très loin dans le chapitre 2

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Il y a de cela bien longtemps, il existait une île désolée, perdue entre l'archipel japonais et la péninsule de la Corée. Elle servait de purgatoire où l'on jetait tous les odieux criminels qui avait bafoué les lois sacrées de la Corée ou les meurtriers assoiffés de sang envoyés par le Shoguna d'Edo (le gouvernement de Tokyo). Ainsi, cette île n'existait que pour isoler tous ces odieux monstres auxquels l'histoire n'a jamais donné de nom. Les japonais et les coréens la surnomment « Kyokudo », la terre à la limite du monde.<p>

oOoOoOoOo

Alors que la tempête faisait rage, un bateau accostait sur une plage désertique. Un groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes était en train de décharger une grosse caisse en bois, entourée de chaînes.

-Soyez sur vos gardes! Cette île est un vrai nid de criminels! Ils peuvent attaquer à tout instant!

-Quelle malchance. Être envoyé ici en tant que transporteur de prisonnier.

-Dépêchez-vous!

Pendant ce temps, sur le bateau, le Capitaine observait la scène avec son second.

-Quel soulagement non? Il ne pourra plus retourner chez nous.

-Ne sous-estimez pas Grimmjow. N'avez-vous pas réalisé pourquoi notre seigneur nous a commandé de le transporter ici à tout prix sans l'exécuter et cela malgré les nombreux hommes que nous avons perdus pour le capturer?

-Pour qu'il puisse nous servir dans le futur?

-Lui, servir à quelque chose ! C'est un démon cannibale, qui a massacré un millier de guerriers avant de dévorer leurs corps! Il ne sert à rien! Il est inhumain! C'est un démon! Un démon!

Soudainement un bras sortit de la caisse, éclatant le bois pour attraper la gorge d'un des transporteurs. Un autre voulu trancher le membre à coup de sabre pour libérer son camarade, mais la nuque avait déjà été brisée et l'arme se fit stopper par la main meurtrière. Pendant que le corps tombait au sol, sans vie, l'homme désarmé se recula pour avertir ses collègues.

-O-...Oh non ! Saisissez-le vite !

Sur le pont du bateau, leurs supérieurs assistaient, médusés, à la scène tragique qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-Voilà pourquoi on aurait dû le tuer... s'exclama le capitaine. Mettez-vous tous sur vos gardes et préparez les fusils!

La caisse se mit brusquement à trembler et une puissance dévastatrice parvint à détruire la prison de bois, ainsi que les chaînes qui la scellait. Un homme à l'air fou en sortit en hurlant.

-Laissez-moi vous bouffer, chiens !

Aussitôt, les hommes commencèrent à lui tirer dessus, mais les balles semblaient passer à travers lui tellement il était rapide. Et le peu de projectiles reçus n'empêchaient pas le colosse de s'approcher d'eux, sabre à la main. Il arriva sur eux et trancha un premier corps en deux avant de faire un large moulinet avec son arme qui décapita tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champs d'action. Il s'élança ensuite dans la mêlée formée par les survivants et découpa les hommes en deux, comme s'ils n'étaient rien. Il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'un, assis au milieu des cadavres de ses compagnons, priant pour sa survie.

-Levez l'ancre ! Ordonna le capitaine.

-Mais les hommes sont encore...

-S'il prend possession du navire, tout est perdu! Levez l'ancre immédiatement!

Entendant cela, le monstre sanguinaire se tourna en direction du bateau et lança son sabre qui alla se planter exactement entre les deux yeux du Capitaine, le tuant sur le coup.

-Tournez le gouvernail! Vite ! Plus vite! Éloignons-nous de l'île! hurla le lieutenant.

Le navire quitta la plage, abandonnant à son destin le meurtrier.

-Putain! A manger! Donnez-moi à manger! Attendez! cria-t-il à l'embarcation qui disparaissait au loin.

Sur les hauteurs, en retrait de la plage, quelqu'un avait observé la scène et attendait son heure.

oOoOoOoOo

Grimmjow retourna sur le champ de bataille pour récupérer un sabre, fiché dans le corps de l'une de ses victimes. Il se tourna ensuite en direction de la forêt et hurla:

-Eh vous tous! On est sur une île de criminels hein! Montrez-vous! Je sais que vous vous cachez! Je dois manger! Venez vous battre! Je suis affamé! Sortez tous! Je vais vous exploser!

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit.

-C'est quoi ce bordel. Il n'y a personne ici? Mon estomac est si vide, je n'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours! Est-ce que je dois me résigner à manger ces bâtards?

En disant cela, il s'approcha d'un des cadavres, lui releva le bras et posa sa lame sur la peau.

-Ils ont l'air dégueux.

Alors qu'il commençait à entailler la chaire, une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée lui arriva aux narines et le fit se redresser, abandonnant là son ex-futur repas. L'odeur l'attira dans la forêt jusqu'à une petite clairière isolée où un homme était en train de faire cuire un sanglier à la broche.

-Ohh! A manger! cria-t-il en s'élançant vers la nourriture. AH AH AH ! C'EST A MOOOIII !

Quelque chose craqua soudainement sous son pied et il chuta dans un trou au fond duquel se trouvait des piques acérés. Il planta rapidement son sabre dans la paroi et, s'appuyant de toutes ses forces sur celui-ci, réussi à se donner de l'élan pour atterrir à l'extérieur... où un énorme rocher lui arriva dessus et le projeta violemment au sol, assommé. L'homme s'approcha alors de lui.

oOoOoOoOo

Il faisait nuit lorsque Grimmjow rouvrit les yeux. Il était attaché à une grosse pierre, retenue au sol par des chaînes qui les maintenaient tous les deux en place. En regardant autour de lui, il aperçu des silhouettes humaines.

-Eh... les lâches... alors c'était là que vous vous planquiez hein?... Sales rats! Si vous croyez que je vais rester ici...

Mais lorsque la lune les éclaira, il remarqua qu'elles n'étaient pas en vie. Il y avait des dizaines de cadavres exposés, tels des œuvres d'arts sculptées... Les corps avaient été entièrement écorchés, laissant apercevoir leurs muscles, leurs organes pour certains. Et ils étaient placés dans des poses pseudo-artistiques, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu faire une représentation sculpturale de la guerre.

Même Grimmjow trouva cela flippant, lui pourtant habitué à la boucherie. Mais là... toute cette mise en scène glauque... sans compter les insectes qui pullulaient, attirés par l'odeur des chaires en décompositions.

-C'est quoi... ce bordel?

-Cette île n'abrite plus d'être vivant. Dit une voix dans une langue que Grimmjow ne reconnu pas. Plus après tout ce que j'y ai fait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes bâtard ! Tu n'es pas d'Edo je parie !

-Excusez, je n'ai jamais appris la langue japonaise dans mon pays. Répondit l'étranger en se rapprochant.

L'homme sortit de l'ombre et Grimmjow put enfin le voir. Il était grand, plutôt mince et avait de longs cheveux noirs qui volaient dans la brise du soir. Bizarrement il n'avait ni la carrure ni le visage d'un assassin. Son allure imposait le respect et son port de tête avait quelque chose de noble.

-Je suis Kuchiki Byakuya. J'ai travaillé auparavant pour le gouvernement coréen en tant que médecin. Mais depuis, j'ai été exilé dans cet endroit pourri pour meurtre et pour avoir disséqué des gens.

-Enlève-moi ces chaînes, sale cinglé! Je vais bouillir tes os et les boire! Hurla Grimmjow.

-Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point je suis fou de joie en ce moment. Cela fait un an et treize jours... depuis ma dernière sculpture vivante.

En disant cela, il sortit un wakizashi (sabre court) de sous sa tunique.

-Peut-être deviendriez-vous ma plus grande création sous la lueur de cette lune. Je vais utiliser sur vous tout mon talent acquis à travers le meurtre et la dissection de 1007 personnes.

-Eh eh eh- Je comprend rien à ton charabia, mais je parie que tu es un criminel étranger! Tu dois être délicieux à manger! Je ne peux plus attendre! dit Grimmjow, étirant un sourire de psychopathe.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous racontez, mais je peux voir que votre notoriété en tant que criminel doit être aussi élevée que la mienne. Cela me fait trembler de joie lorsque j'imagine ce à quoi doit ressembler votre squelette...

Sur ce, Byakuya planta son arme dans l'œil gauche de Grimmjow, qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Le brun gardait, quand à lui son calme depuis son apparition, n'étirant qu'un léger sourire en voyant la souffrance de sa victime.

-Votre douleur double en même temps que votre vision devient irrégulière. Pour indication ce n'est que le commencement.

-Sale merde! Je vais te tuer! ARGGHH! Je vais te massacrer! cria Grimmjow en tentant de se libérer.

-Aaaahh! Oui, continuez de vous débattre. Nous devons empêcher que la température de votre corps ne devienne trop froide.

Byakuya s'agenouilla et sortit une pochette qu'il ouvrit aux pieds de son prisonnier. Elle contenait différents instruments de chirurgie qui passèrent, aux yeux de Grimmjow, pour un attirail de torture.

-Avez-vous entendu parler de l'immortalité? Il s'agit de la suspension momentanée du temps. Et la douleur permet de ralentir le courant du temps. La dernière personne sur laquelle j'ai travaillé... dit-il en sortant un scalpel. A continué de respirer pendant deux semaines, même après que je lui ai enlevé toute sa peau, disloqué les membres et allongé le tronc. Comment j'ai fait? J'ai été très doux.

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! JE VAIS TE MASSACRER !

-Et tu deviendras immortel grâce à cela. Continua Byakuya comme si l'autre ne l'avait pas interrompu.

Grimmjow en avait marre de l'entendre parler. De toute façon il ne comprenait rien à ce que disait l'autre et il ne comptait pas se laisser dépecer sans réagir. Il mit alors toute sa puissance pour se dégager de ses liens et réussi, sous les yeux ébahis de Byakuya, à s'en libérer, brisant ses chaînes et faisant s'effondrer le rocher.

-Sale merde ! Je vais t'écraser! cria-t-il en s'emparant d'une grosse pierre. Attends un peu!

Il la jeta sur le brun, qui l'évita de justesse en faisant un bond en arrière. Grimmjow attrapa alors le manche d'un katana, planté dans une des ''statue'', et s'en servit pour balancer le corps sur Byakuya qui se le prit de plein fouet. Déconcentré par sa chute, celui-ci ne vit pas l'homme qui se jetait sur lui et reçu une estafilade qui le priva définitivement de son œil droit. Il contre-attaqua en faisant un mouvement circulatoire avec son sabre. Mais il n'atteint pas sa cible qui était trop rapide.

-Quelle honte. Dit-il en frôlant son œil borgne de ses doigts. Quelle honte. Répéta-t-il en portant sa main ensanglantée à sa bouche.

-Respire encore une fois sale bâtard! Je t'ai dit que j'allais bouillir tes os et les boire! J'ai massacré plus d'un millier de guerriers et les ai bouffés comme des Namasu (plat japonais composé de radis et de carottes).

-Ce soir sera réellement le point culminant de mon art.

Et sous la clarté de la lune qui perçait à travers les nuages, ils se fixèrent, près à reprendre le combat. Il s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre et on pu entendre le bruit de deux sabres qui s'entrechoquaient pendant un long moment.

* * *

><p>Alors verdict?<p>

La suite et fin arrivera demain...


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu un gros bug de PC et j'ai du tout réécrire T_T

Je répondrais aux reviews demain, promis mais là j'ai juste le temps de poster ^^ Merci à Lovely Keiko-Chan et Khamoon pour leurs coms et la mise en favoris :D

Bref voici le chapitre 2, qui n'est pas la fin... j'ai pas eu le temps de tout réécrire donc il y aura un 3ème chapitre qui marquera la fin de cette fic.

**Pour info** : Grimmjow parle en japonais, Byakuya en coréen et les nouveaux en anglais (juste un petit rappel pour ceux qui comprendraient pas pourquoi ils parlent dans le vide des fois)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Un an plus tard<strong>

Les mouettes volaient paisiblement autour de l'île, descendant parfois sur le sable pour récupérer des restes de nourriture ici et là. Soudain, une grande voile noire apparut à l'horizon. Le bateau accosta sur le rivage et des hommes commençaient à sortir la cargaison des barques. A un moment, un des pirate se tourna en direction de la forêt, surprenant son compagnon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Hum... J'ai cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un tout à l'heure...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Qui irait vivre sur cette île déserte?

-Ouais tu dois avoir raison.

-Bougeons tout ça avant que le Capitaine Oomaeda nous engueule.

Pendant ce temps, dans une cabine du bateau, le Capitaine était en réunion avec le reste de l'équipage.

-Mais, pourquoi devons-nous faire ça après tout ce que nous avons enduré pour voler ce butin?

-MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Alors tu voudrais qu'on abandonne hein?

-Mais Capitaine! Les autres pirates sont déjà sur nos talons! Nous cacher sur ces îles asiatiques rend toute fuite impossible!

-MOUAHAHAHA, pas d'inquiétude! Parmi toute l'Asie, c'est ici que les courants sont les plus violents, et ces îles sont toutes inhabitées! Personne ne viendra! Ils ne le pourraient pas! Et il ne le voudraient pas!

-Tant que nous posséderons ce butin, les autres pirates, même les impériaux britanniques ne cesseront de nous poursuivre! Ils nous chasserons même en enfer si nous nous y trouvions. Répliqua le matelot, désespéré par les propos de son chef.

-Nous sommes déjà en enfer. Objecta le capitaine avec un grand sourire.

-Regardez où nous en sommes! Combien d'hommes avons-nous déjà perdu pour en arriver là! Vous voulez amener les Squelettes Rouges vers une mort inutile?

-Une mort inutile? C'est une mort pour le suprême ''Hurlement''... appelez-vous martyrs si vous voulez! MOUAHAHAHA!

-Je ne supporterai pas ça plus longtemps! Je ne vous suivrai plus! Dit-il en tournant le dos à l'autre, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je sortirai tout le monde d'ici même si je dois le faire moi-même!

Une étincelle dangereuse apparut alors dans les yeux du Capitaine et il tapa violemment sa canne sur le plancher. Il y eu alors comme une onde qui frappa violemment le rebelle, le faisant exploser, répandant des gerbes de sang partout. Les hommes présents, effrayés, s'éloignèrent d'Oomaeda, complètement traumatisés par ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

-Bien, regardez-moi ça. Dit celui-ci en faisant rouler la tête du malheureux du bout de sa chaussure. Le premier à subir une mort inutile. EH EH EH EH ! Vous voyez, les pirates doivent être prêts à risquer leur vie à tout moment! Vous avez compris bande d'idiot! Cette réunion est terminée. Débarquez tous les containers sur l'île.

Soudain, un cri venant de l'extérieur attira l'attention de tous.

-Quel est ce raffut? Allez voir! Ordonna-t-il

oOoOoOoOo

Sur la plage, une ombre était sortie de la forêt, sabre à la main et était en train de décimer les rangs, tailladant tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée.

-Enfin, je peux me casser de cette île de merde! cria Grimmjow

-Q-qui êtes-vous! Lui demanda l'un des pirates.

Un regard de prédateur se stoppa alors sur lui et l'inconnu étira un sourire de psychopathe.

-Je peux enfin me tirer de cette île, bande d'enculés ! jubila-t-il

-Putain, il y a des habitants sur cette île déserte! Tuez-les!

Les hommes se ruèrent alors sur leur assaillant. Dans leur course l'un d'eux se prit les pieds dans une corde, déclenchant un piège. Grimmjow, l'ayant vu venir, évita de justesse les lances qui sortaient de la forêt et allèrent se planter dans les pirates.

-Encore un tour de cette ordure... chuchota l'assassin. Tu as rattaché le doigt que je t'avais offert? Demanda-t-il à une silhouette dissimulée derrière un arbre.

-Tu as retrouvé ton orteil, Grimmjow? Lui répondit Byakuya, sortant de sa cachette.

-Pfft, ne te fous pas de moi! Un orteil en moins ne me fait rien!

Le nouveau venu s'approcha de l'autre, gardant quand même une certaine distance.

-Dégage, Bya! Je vais retourner à Edo sur ce navire et mutiler tous ceux qui m'ont banni ici!

-C'est moi qui ai observé ce navire hier soir et qui ai posé les pièges à la lueur de la lune pour que je puisse, comme toi repartir dans mon pays, la Corée.

Les survivants qui assistaient à la scène commencèrent alors à reculer en direction du bateau afin de prévenir leur capitaine, pendant que les deux autres continuaient tranquillement leur conversation.

-Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Dégage Bya...

-Avant que tu ne commences à compter, si tu disparaissais Grimm? …

-Un... dirent-ils en même temps.

Puis ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, faisant s'entrechoquer leur lames en un tintement sonore.

-Alors on en revient à ça! S'exclama Grimmjow

-Pfft!

Les coups s'enchaînèrent alors à une vitesse exceptionnelle sous les yeux surpris des pirates, qui s'étaient figés sur place.

-Pourquoi vous restez plantés là! Ils ne sont que deux! Occupez-vous en de suite! cria l'un deux.

Ils se précipitèrent alors sur Grimmjow qui n'eut aucun mal à les repousser d'un seul poing, oubliant pour quelques secondes son autre combat. Byakuya en profita pour lui sauter dessus, sabre en avant. Il eu juste le temps de s'agenouiller et de mettre son bras en protection, qui reçu la lame.

-Cela fait quatre fois que je te poignarde ici... dit le brun en appuyant sur son arme

-Ton épée est ridicule... Poignarde-moi ici dix fois, ça ne me fera pas plus d'effet qu'une piqure de moustique! Se moqua Grimmjow en se relevant, dirigeant son katana vers son ennemi.

Byakuya esquiva l'attaque avec un élégant saut-périlleux arrière qui l'envoya directement dans les lignes pirates. Ceux-ci saisirent leur chance en l'attaquant, mais le coréen se déplaçait comme un félin, évitant chaque coup porté et les rendant au centuple.

-YEAH! Attaquez sur la droite! Il a un angle mort sur sa droite! EH EH EH! Leur cria Grimmjow, fortement amusé par la situation.

Un pic acéré pointa l'œil borgne de Byakuya. Il prit appuie sur sa main et projeta violemment du sable sur ses ennemis qui se retrouvèrent transpercés par la puissance du jet.

-Encore un de tes sales tours, ordure! Je vais devoir m'occuper de toi moi-même! Hurla Grimmjow en se jetant sur lui.

-Attends! Le stoppa Byakuya en tendant son bras. Regarde ce que les occidentaux ont débarqué sur la plage. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre? Ils ont débarqué les trésors, puis la nourriture et les autres caisses. En général, le bien le plus précieux est stocké dans le plus profond recoin du navire et ainsi il n'est débarqué qu'en tout dernier. Ce qui veut dire que ce qu'ils estiment le plus ne se trouve pas encore sur la plage... Il doit rester un trésor inestimable à bord de leur navire.

-On s'est fait avoir? Ce vaisseau et toute sa cargaison devraient me revenir à moi et à moi seul! Grogna Grimmjow en l'attaquant. Et qui t'as prêté cette épée? Je devrais très bien pouvoir m'en sortir seul face à eux! Mais tous autant qu'ils sont ne seront que cadavres en un rien de temps!

Ils se retournèrent alors d'un même mouvement en direction des pirates qu'ils se mirent à trancher en tous sens, les malheureux se faisant tuer sans rien pouvoir tenter. La rapidité et la puissance de leurs ennemis étaient bien trop élevées pour eux.

Sur le pont du navire, Oomaeda observait sans bouger ses hommes se faire massacrer les uns après les autres.

-Comment se fait-il que cette île soit occupée? Se demanda-t-il. Est-ce que... nos plans ont été découverts...? Ils se débrouillent pas mal au combat pour des humains... et on dirait qu'ils viennent de pays différents. Alors pourquoi sont-ils ensemble...?

Pendant ce temps, la tuerie continuait sur la plage... Le Capitaine prit alors une décision.

-Les Squelettes Rouges vont bientôt être éradiqués. Berry... Occupe toi de ces sales chiens. Ordonna-t-il en étirant un sourire calculateur.

-Oui mon capitaine. Répondit un grand roux qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

oOoOoOoOo

Il n'y avait plus que les deux asiatiques debout sur le champs de bataille, tous les pirates avaient été tués. C'est alors qu'une ombre apparue entre eux, attaquant Byakuya puis Grimmjow, qui parèrent de justesse. Le nouveau venu recula et se stoppa face à ses adversaires.

L'homme était comme recouvert d'une sorte d'aura noire, s'évaporant en flammes autour de lui, ce qui étonna les deux autres. L'aura se dissipa et ils purent enfin le voir distinctement. C'était un grand roux, plutôt mince mais musclé, vêtu d'une longue veste sans manches et usée. Il était armé de deux grandes épées à triple lames, retenues à ses avant-bras par de grosses chaînes.

-Hola vous deux... Avez-vous déjà jeté un coup d'œil à vos entrailles? Leur demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Permettez-moi de vous les présenter!

-Pwoua... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette puanteur! Tu as déjà pris un bain! râla Grimmjow

-Il sent meilleur que toi, Grimm. Lui fit remarquer Byakuya en se pinçant le nez

-Bya! Tu viens juste de m'insulter, Hein!

-Si vous voulez vous tirer vous allez devoir payer votre billet de sortie! Avec vos cœurs encore en train de battre! Cria-t-il en s'élançant vers eux.

Oomaeda observait la scène, jubilant de voir les deux étrangers en difficulté face à son meilleur homme.

-Humm... Ichigo est la plus grande de mes créations, il a massacré une centaine de soldats espagnols de ses propres mains. Ces sales chiens ne font pas le poids... Ils ne feront pas un pas de plus sur ce navire!

Pendant ce temps, dans les profondeurs obscures des cales, une personne se réveillait, prisonnière d'une cage.

* * *

><p>Bon, j'entends déjà les commentaires du style:<p>

-Pourquoi t'as mis Oomaeda en capitaine? C'est même pas un perso principal de Bleach, je sais, mais je trouve qu'il collait plutôt bien au personnage original (de mon point de vue)

-Pourquoi Ichigo c'est un psychopathe, et du côté des pirates en plus? Ben, déjà le perso original s'appelle Berry=fraise=Ichigo donc voilà... je sais c'est nul mais ça me plaisait comme ça ^^

-T'avais dit qu'il y aurait du yaoi, il est où? Heu... faudra attendre pour les plus gros sous-entendus (ba ouais, moi j'en ai trouvé dans celui là... pas vous?)


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite et fin de Burning Hell ! ^^

Vous allez enfin savoir qui est le dernier perso principal de cette histoire... Je pense que ça va pas plaire à tout le monde. Je préviens, c'est un personnage masculin de Bleach... qui devient une fille dans cette fic... J'ai perdu du lectorat ou pas? :\

**Pour Info** : Grimmjow parle le japonais, Byakuya le coréen, Oomaeda l'anglais et la nouvelle parle le chinois... d'où les difficultés de compréhension ente eux.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Sur la plage, le combat s'enchaînait à toute vitesse entre les attaques d'Ichigo et les esquives des deux autres. En effet, ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à porter ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup au pirate. Ils avaient beau être à deux contre un, le roux maniait parfaitement ses deux armes et égalait largement leur vitesse.<p>

Soudain, Ichigo jeta ses épées en arrière et tira violemment sur les chaînes pour les envoyer directement sur ses ennemis. Byakuya reçu une estafilade sous l'épaule gauche, qui le fit chuter tandis que Grimmjow renvoyait le projectile à son expéditeur.

-Eh, n'es-tu même pas capable d'éviter ça? Se moqua-t-il en regardant le brun se relever

-Cela risque d'être gênant s'il y en avait deux comme lui... Sa puanteur est trop horrible... dit celui-ci sous l'œil pas convaincu de son allié temporaire.

Une étincelle dangereuse s'alluma dans les yeux du coréen qui se remit en position de combat.

-Reste derrière, Grimm!

-Fais gaffe à toi, gringalet! Il est furieux maintenant! Cria celui-ci au pirate

-Ne t'en mêle pas. Répéta Byakuya

-EH EH EH... ne crève pas toute suite, petite pourriture. Lui répondit Grimmjow

Ichigo se jeta alors sur le brun, épées en avant, près à l'embrocher. Celui-ci attendit le dernier moment pour esquiver. Il se baissa et le contourna afin de planter rapidement son wakizashi dans les côtes du roux qui se retrouva paralysé. Byakuya pivota pour répéter la même opération de l'autre côté de l'ennemi puis lui tourna le dos, s'en allant.

Le corps d'Ichigo fut tout à coup, prit de tremblements et des gerbes de sang en sortir. Il resta malgré tout debout, et se rendit compte qu'il pouvait à nouveau bouger. Il fit alors volte-face pour attaquer.

-Tu me sous-estimes! Une attaque de ce niveau ne pourra jamais m'arrêter! Hurla-t-il

-Idiot...! Tu es déjà fini. Chuchota Grimmjow qui avait observé la scène.

Byakuya se retourna vivement et donna un large coup de sabre au pirate, faisant une rotation qu'il acheva derrière lui. Il y eu comme un bruit de déchirement et l'instant d'après, Ichigo n'était plus qu'un amas de muscles mis à vif qui s'écroula à terre, les yeux révulsés. L'aura noire qui l'entourait jaillit alors des restes du corps et une violente odeur agressa les deux meurtriers.

oOoOoOoOo

-Il était déjà mort. Conclut le brun

-Hein?

-Ses organes ont cessé de fonctionner depuis bien longtemps et ils avaient déjà commencé à se putréfier. Ceci devait être la source de la puanteur qui émanait de son corps. Expliqua Byakuya qui se demandait comment une telle chose était possible.

-Vous avez vaincu quelqu'un qui possédait le ''Hurlement''... leur cria Oomaeda qui avait assisté au combat. Vous avez toute mon admiration, sales mouches asiatiques!

Il sauta alors du bateau et, en un seul bond, arriva sur la plage, face à eux. Il ôta sa veste et ils purent voir la même aura que sur Ichigo, entourant le Capitaine.

-Berry a obtenu le ''Hurlement'' grâce à moi et a ainsi surpassé sa propre existence! Je suis le grand Capitaine, **Oomaeda Marechiyo** , commandant des pirates. Avec mes Squelettes Rouges, nous sillonnons les mers de l'Europe!

Les deux tueurs le regardaient parler sans rien comprendre et Grimmjow en eu marre de rester inactif.

-Assez de ton charabia! Et file-nous ton bateau! cria-t-il en l'attaquant.

Il arriva sur lui et lui trancha le bras droit d'un coup net. Oomaeda le regarda, sourire aux lèvres et sous leurs regards interdits, le membre vint se regreffer au corps dans un bruit de succion.

-Ça c'est reconnecté. C'est quoi ce bordel? C'est une sorte de lézard ou quoi? Se demanda Grimmjow à voix haute.

-Très intéressant... Je n'avais jamais vu une telle peau auparavant. Remarqua Byakuya.

-MOUAHAHAHAH! Vous êtes étonnés? Ceci est l'art noir connu sous le nom de ''hurlement''! Le ''Hurlement'' a fait son apparition dans les caraïbes! Lors d'un sacrifice vivant au cours d'un rituel, ceux ayant un cœur démoniaque se voient offrir une Furie malveillante, et ceux regorgeant de bonté gagnent un Spectre bienveillant! Grâce à ce pouvoir, je suis tout simplement devenu immortel! MOUAHAHAHAH...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte comme connerie? Demanda Grimmjow au brun.

-A en juger par son intonation, il se vante à propos des caractéristiques de son corps... Il insiste beaucoup à propos d'un ''Hurlement''... lui répondit celui-ci

-Je ne te comprends pas non plus ! Rétorqua l'autre en le dédaignant.

-Notre petit jeu s'arrête ici ! hurla Oomaeda en faisant exploser son énergie.

Des sortes de grosses pattes d'insecte sortirent de son dos et attaquèrent les deux autres. Ils reçurent le coup de plein fouet, n'ayant rien vu venir et roulèrent à plusieurs mètres.

-Vous voyez! Vous voyez à quel point ce pouvoir est absolu? Vous deux me servirez d'offrandes! Jubila le Capitaine.

-Merde... jura Grimmjow en se relevant.

Il avait atterri face au bateau et décida que la fuite était la meilleure option.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de danser avec un monstre! Bya, tu t'en occupes! Moi je m'occupe de m'emparer du navire et de ses biens! Cria-t-il en courant vers la mer.

Il reçu à nouveau un grand coup de patte qui l'envoya à l'opposé, vers Byakuya qui fusilla l'ennemi du regard.

-Tu n'iras nulle part! Je ne peux pas laisser partir mon offrande divine! Voici ta fin! dit le chef pirate en renouvelant son attaque.

Byakuya prit alors son élan et fonça devant Grimmjow pour lui éviter le coup qui aurait pu être mortel.

-Pourquoi tu... grogna celui-ci.

-Ne te méprends pas... Je fais cela uniquement pour moi. Le détrompa le brun. Tu as un angle mort à gauche.

Ils se mirent donc côte à côte, comblant ainsi le handicape de l'autre. Les attaques étaient maintenant bien plus simples à parer, mais l'ennemi était en train de les acculer.

-Cela ne finira jamais... Nous sommes désavantagés de combattre à découvert! Expliqua Byakuya

-Ce terrain ne sert à rien! Si j'étais sur le navire...! dit Grimmjow

Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil et, d'un même mouvement, se retournèrent pour détaler en direction du bateau. Oomaeda, surpris sur le coup, eu un temps d'arrêt avant de se mettre à les poursuivre. Les deux fuyards n'eurent pas trop de mal à le distancer mais, arrivés au pied de l'embarcation, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait rien pour escalader la paroi.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard et immédiatement, Grimmjow se mit en position accroupie et Byakuya se servit de lui comme appuis pour sauter à bord. Il envoya alors une corde à l'autre...

-Parfait! A moi maintenant! Jubila celui-ci.

… qui la prit entièrement sur la tête.

-Sale ordure! Tu oses me trahir? hurla-t-il de dépit.

Le Capitaine se rapprochait de plus en plus, tandis que sur le bateau, Byakuya avait trouvé l'accès aux cales et était en train d'y descendre. L'endroit était sale et sombre. Des chaînes et des ossements humains étaient accrochés aux murs et il y avait de nombreuses cages qui semblaient toutes vides. Enfin, toutes... jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au fond du navire et découvre une personne ligotée dans une des cellules.

-Qui va là? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Une femme...? s'étonna Byakuya

-Q-qui êtes-vous? Répéta-t-elle

Elle avait de longs cheveux gris tirant sur le parme, des yeux de la couleur du ciel et sa peau était si pale qu'il l'avait prit au premier abord pour une européenne.

-Je n'ai jamais vu une peau si magnifique... Blanche comme la neige avec des yeux si bleus... dit le brun en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire?

-Puis-je toucher votre peau...? questionna-t-il en étirant un sourire fou alors qu'une étincelle malsaine apparaissait dans ces yeux.

oOoOoOoOo

-Merci de m'avoir détachée. Dit la jeune fille après que Byakuya ai tranché ses liens. Je m'appelle Ichimaru Gin, fille de l'empereur de Chine.

-Je m'appelle Kuchiki Byakuya, j'étais médecin en Corée. J'ai été exilé sur cette île pour avoir commis des actions immorales.

Gin ne comprenait pas se que lui disait l'homme mais elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un après ce long enfermement. Et il l'avait sauvée après tout...

-J'ai été kidnappée dans mon palais, et depuis je suis restée prisonnière sur ce bateau. Cet horrible capitaine Oomaeda veut que je serve d'offrande pour de la magie noire... et ainsi gagner le pouvoir ultime du ''hurlement''. Expliqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Encore cette histoire de ''hurlement''... Byakuya se demandait vraiment de quoi il retournait.

-On dirait que l'on se battait dehors. Mais tout devint silencieux et les pirates qui me surveillaient ont aussi disparu... Vous m'avez sauvée. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier...

-Quel âge avez-vous? La stoppa-t-il.

-P-pardon?

-J'ai demandé quel âge vous aviez? Répéta-t-il en accentuant sur chaque mot.

-Oh vous me demandez mon âge. J'ai 16 ans. Dit-elle en traçant autant de bâtonnets dans la poussière avec son doigt.

Seize... se dit-il. Elle sera la plus jeune.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment votre langage, mais je peux dire que vous êtes une personne très gentille. Continua-t-elle sans se rendre compte des pensées morbides qui parcouraient l'esprit de son interlocuteur.

Byakuya se redressa de toute sa hauteur et dégaina son sabre tandis que Gin lui souriait innocemment. Alors qu'il allait la découper, il vit apparaître un silhouette derrière la jeune fille. C'était une femme habillée de manière traditionnelle avec une immense coiffe drapée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le voile, laissant voir son visage, des pétales de fleurs de cerisier en tombèrent. Cette vision disparut aussitôt et le brun se sentit mal. Il stoppa sa manœuvre et s'éloigna d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas! Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se tenait la tête.

Le navire se mit soudainement à vibrer et craquer de toute parts. Le plancher faillit s'effondrer sur eux mais Byakuya agrippa Gin et la conduisit sur le pont où se trouvait Grimmjow.

-Bya, comment as-tu osé? Hurla celui-ci en s'approchant du couple.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose de sympa... lui dit le brun en désignant la fille. Cette femme est le trésor de ce bateau.

-Hein? Hum, une femme... ! S'étonna Grimmjow en s'approchant très près d'elle. WHOOAA, c'est une femme, cela faisait si longtemps!

-Eh, vous... qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire avec ma Gin? Hurla Oomaeda en arrivant. Rendez-la moi, sales singes asiatiques!

-Je vois, c'est vraiment elle le trésor. Chuchota le japonais.

-Ce monstre est ennuyeux. Remarqua Byakuya.

Il mit alors son bras gauche autour du cou de Gin et pointa sa lame sous sa gorge.

-Si vous continuez à abimer ce bateau je vais lui enlever toute sa peau et vous la donner. Prévint-il.

-Whoua, je me demande quel goût elle a. dit Grimmjow en la reniflant.

Le pirate n'y tint plus et fit éclater toute sa puissance, faisant apparaître deux nouvelles ''pattes'' dans son dos. Il en envoya trois frapper le sol à leurs pieds tandis que la dernière attrapait la jeune fille qui se mit à crier.

-Espèce de crétin! Il l'a prise. Râla le cannibale. Merde, elle avait l'air si bonne!

-Cette fille est un matériel précieux dont j'ai besoin pour ma pièce maîtresse. Lui signifia le médecin.

-MOUAHAHAHAH... Il s'agit d'une vierge bénie des dieux, née lors de la nuit sainte! Il n'en existe qu'une tous les milles ans et elle constitue un miracle pour les utilisateurs du ''Hurlement'' ! Celui qui la sacrifie reçoit en échange un pouvoir immense lui permettant de contrôler le monde pour l'éternité. Expliqua Oomaeda avec un rire démoniaque. De stupides singes tels que vous n'ont pas le droit de la toucher!

Un éclair zébra soudain le ciel et frappa la coque du bateau. Le pirate se mit alors à rire comme un dément. Il déchira violemment la robe de Gin, dévoilant un tatouage étrange sous la poitrine de la jeune fille. C'était une sorte d'étoile à quatre branches superposant une autre plus épaisse.

-Maintenant je vais offrir cette fille au ''Hurlement'''! hurla le Capitaine alors qu'une nouvelle ''patte'', plus petite, lui sortait du thorax dans un craquement sourd.

-Au secours! cria la prisonnière.

Byakuya eu à nouveau une vision de la femme entourée de fleurs de cerisier, mais cette fois elle pleurait. Il prit alors son élan et sauta dans sa direction sous l'œil surprit de Grimmjow. Arrivé au niveau de Gin, il abaissa puissamment son sabre, tranchant la ''patte'' qui la retenait captive. Grimmjow arriva aussitôt pour la réceptionner.

Oomaeda se mit à hurler de douleur et de rage en voyant son sacrifice lui échapper. Il attaqua donc l'homme qui ne pouvait pas se défendre à cause de son fardeau. Mais Byakuya para le coup en se plaçant devant le couple.

-Grimm, prends le fille et cours! Ordonna-t-il en les protégeant contre de nouvelles attaques.

-Tu veux dire que je peux l'avoir Bya?

-Pars vite! Répéta-t-il.

-EH EH EH! Je sais pas ce que tu manigances mais Bya, je vais la manger! Prévint Grimmjow en s'éloignant.

Tandis que Byakuya protégeait leur fuite d'un côté, une attaque arrivait dans son dos. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il était top tard pour l'esquiver... mais une ombre surgit, tranchant le ''bras'' du monstre.

-Ne te méprends pas. Lui dit Grimmjow.

-Je sais, tu veux me tuer toi-même, n'est-ce pas? Le coupa le brun, sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh, sale coréen!

-Enculé de japonais!

Ils se mirent alors côte à côte, attaquant l'ennemi tout en se protégeant mutuellement. Gin, qui observait la scène de loin, se demandait qui pouvaient être ces deux hommes. Ils bougeaient comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un seul être.

-Comme un Orthrus (équivalent du Cerbère dans la mythologie asiatique) qui danserait... chuchota-t-elle, ébahie par ce spectacle.

Grâce à leur technique, les deux meurtriers réussirent à passer les défenses du monstre. Ils arrivèrent sur lui, le tranchant au même moment de chaque côté du corps, qui explosa en gerbes de sangs. Ils se stoppèrent alors et étaient en train de se redresser lorsque la tête d'Oomaeda arriva sur Grimmjow, un pic acéré sortant de sa bouche. Byakuya se retourna rapidement et planta son sabre dans le crâne du monstre.

-Je t'ai dit de faire attention à ta gauche. Sermonna-t-il le japonais.

-MOUAHAHAHAH... en étant humain vous avez réussi à me vaincre moi, un utilisateur du Hurlement... Je vous donne 100 points. Dit la tête tranchée.

-Whoua, cette chose est encore en vie! S'écria Grimmjow en plaçant son sabre devant lui. Allez, crève!

-Grimm, attends. Le stoppa Byakuya.

-Tous les utilisateurs du Hurlement présents dans le monde sont après cette fille... Des monstres qui ont vendu leur âme au diable. Ils finiront par trouver cet endroit et viendront... et ce sera... votre fin salauds! Les prévint Oomaeda avant de pousser son dernier soupir.

oOoOoOoOo

Trois silhouettes étaient postées sur les hauteur d'une île, regardant disparaître un navire dans les flots tumultueux qui les entouraient.

-Maintenant je vois que je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur. Dit Gin en se relevant, souriante. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante à tous les deux. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte... ? Demanda Grimmjow.

-Elle vient de dire qu'elle se dévouait entièrement à moi. Répondit Byakuya d'un air profondément sérieux.

-Cette salope est à moi! Objecta l'autre. Je vais la rôtir et la manger jusqu'au bout !

Ils dégainèrent alors leur sabres et les croisèrent, se fixant sauvagement du regard sous les yeux étonnés de la jeune fille.

-J'ai remarqué que vous étiez tous les deux des âmes sœurs même si vous parlez différents langages. Je suis très honorée d'avoir rencontré des personnes si incroyables et si gentilles tel que vous. Se réjouit-elle.

Les deux hommes ne l'écoutaient pas, continuant leur combat sous les éclairs de la tempête qui faisait rage, ne voyant pas les centaines de voiles qui apparaissaient à l'horizon.

-Elle est ma nourriture! Criait l'un.

-Elle est mon matériel! Rétorquait l'autre.

oOoOoOoOo

Dans un lointain passé, l'île de Kyokudo se trouvait entre le Japon et la Corée. Cette île qui était remplie de criminels venant de ces deux contrées, allait être l'épicentre du plus grand bouleversement qui allait faire trembler le monde entier. Attendez la seconde phase...

* * *

><p>Alors verdict ?<p>

Je sais j'ai transformé Gin en midinette et je m'en excuse fortement... Mais en même temps, vous en connaissez beaucoup des persos avec les cheveux clairs, les yeux bleus et la peau très blanche dans Bleach? OK il y a Hitsugaya, mais j'imagine pas Grimm et Byakuya se battre pour lui XD

Bref, si vous avez aimé cette fic, allez lire l'oeuvre originale. (et laissez une review ^^)


End file.
